Hidden Truth
by KHDreamfan
Summary: What happens when Ziggy' true heritage comes out. what would the other rangers think. venjix is in for one big surprise.
1. Opening

The current power ranger consisting of Scott Truman as the red ranger, Flynn McAllistair as the blue ranger, Summer Landsdown as the yellow ranger, Dillon as the black ranger, Gem and Gemma being the gold and silver rangers respectively, and Ziggy Grover as the teams green ranger.

The team didn't know was that Ziggy had a connection to the morphing grind, the very source of power that all rangers drew their powers from. Ziggy was born from parents that were previous rangers themselves. These two people were none other than Elizabeth "Z" Delgado the S.P.D yellow ranger and Xander Bly the green Mystic Force ranger. Ziggy took on a different last name when his parents fell in battle. Ziggy did this so he could have a harder time being identified by any fighters from Venjix's army. The army of grinders was tasked at the beginning to destroy all rangers and any children they had so it would be harder for the survivors to have hope about defeating Venjix and thus being free again.

That day that Ziggy become to green ranger he knew it was only a matter of time before he was forced to reveal his heritage. The other rangers often thought of Ziggy as unfit to be a ranger because he was not much of a fighter. The reason being is that Ziggy took after his father. Ziggy's father was never really a physical fighter but more of a magic fighter. Ziggy has inherited his father's skills. This was a trait the Ziggy has inherited to the fullest extent.

This often was the reason for harsh words from the other rangers when Ziggy messed up in the middle of a fight. Ziggy would often get ready to prepare a spell before remembering that exposing himself would cause trouble that was not needed. This risk of being exposed caused the green ranger to spend many sleepless nights on the roof of the Garage. The Garage was home to the rangers and the current only active ranger base around. Despite what the others thought about him, Ziggy often thought about re-activating the all of the other ranger bases. These bases included those of: Mighty Morphin, Zero, Turbo, In Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, Space Patrol Delta (SPD), Mystic Force, Overdrive, and Jungle Fury.

That amount of power would be more than enough to get rid of Venjix, but that also raised the risk of Venjix getting ahold of the technology as well. This single option was one the Ziggy would only use if the other rangers were on the brink of being destroyed.


	2. It Begins

I own nothing put the plot. Any ideas are welcome. Update may now happen more often because I'm out for the summer.

"Spoken"

'**Thoughts'**

Ziggy's P.o.v

'**The day started out as it normally would. Doctor K had me practicing with my power even though I could control it. The Doc wanted me to be able to take a passenger along in case of an emergency. That I could understand, but for some reason I had a very bad felling. One thing that I inherited from my heritage was being able to know when things were about to go wrong or when a series of events lead to one big headache. The big problem I was having was that a bad felling had appeared in the back of my head, roughly two days ago and Venjix has not attacked for those two days. I had learned over the years of hiding that I the feeling was in the back of my head to end result was never pleasant for me.**

**Normally I would be ok with this but knowing my ancestors and their villains this was never a good thing. More than one day of peace from a ranger villain was never a good thing. I remember reading an old journal, which I kept in my pocket dimension along with all the other ranger items, which had belonged to Tommy Oliver. Tommy often wrote that when a villain took more than a few hours to a day to attack prepare for multiple attacks or one large super powered up monster.'**

My long internal ramble was stopped by the siren that announced a monster attack, blasting thought the city and Doctor K calling for the rangers. The attack turned out to be two separate monsters attacking, one stronger than the other. While the others were debating who would go where I was thinking about something and I hoped the others agreed with my plan.

"Hey guys, how about I handle the weaker one alone and the rest of you handle the real threat to the city." I held back a cringe as I said city, there was once at time when city would have been planet. The thought of only one city being left to protect always left a bitter taste in my mouth. This bitter taste that the thought left me with is also what drove me to get better as a fighter. I knew once we destroyed Venjix we could slowly start to make new cities and soon reverse all the damage, and pollution that Venjix had caused.

While lost in my thought the others were protesting loudly about how my idea was insane. So I tried to reason with them. "Guys look we have no idea what the stronger monster can do. I think it would be better to take that one down first, don't worry I will call for help if I need it over the comm. link if I need to ok." I knew the other were starting to see my point and even started to agree with me.

"Ok, you handle the weaker one but don't do anything reckless understand me Ziggy."

"Yes, Scott I understand now lets go handle some monsters." I replied back.


	3. First Sign

I own nothing put the plot. Any ideas are welcome. A far warning for all is that I stink at writing battle scenes. I shall also try to update at least once a week.

"Spoken"

'_Thoughts'_

Ziggy's P.o.v

As I watched the others race off to face the other monster I knew right away that this was a bad idea. Turning around I found that the second and weaker monster looked like an overgrown snow leopard. All it was doing was destroying the ground and not even the ground near the dome wall. It was pathetic but I have learned to never underestimate the strength of these monsters. Ok, time to destroy this and get to the others_._

"R.P.M. get in gear" and with the morphing call I was now the series green ranger. The creature who I have decided to call Snow attacked now seeing me as a threat and for what I really am. I had to quickly doge its attack. I tried to a rhythm of punches, kicks, but nothing seemed to phase it.

"By the morphing grid" I cried out as I rushed to dodge and ice shard.

"Ok, you are so not a Venjix monster so then the bigger question is who created you." My thought turned to what I had seen of the monster Snow so far. OK, it is strong towards physical attacks and can attack with ice.

"Oh no, you're one of those monsters!" I cried glad Dr. K told us before we left that she could only monitor of use and I told to monitor the others because of the stronger monster, the grinders and also because if I had to use one of those attacks no one would know about it.

_I felt the buzz of mystic power just beneath the surface of my skin, like I did long before Venjix attacked. I knew that the buzz of mystic power I felt confirmed that this monster was a dark mystic snow leopard and that only another mystic power could destroy it._ As these thoughts race thru my mind I knew that my secret might not stay secret for much longer. I charged the monster with a punch that was radiating mystic forest energy. The attack hit and caused the snow leopard a fair amount of damage. Now I was getting places with this monster, but I had to move fast in my attacks. I knew that when morphed I could only hold onto a different power for about five minutes.

I attacked the overgrown snow leopard with a constant barrage of punches and kicks that had the power of the forest, the very same power that my father had when he was a ranger. Snow was defeated in now time after that and it didn't even grow bigger. That was one small blessing in the events of today, because I knew that there would be way to destroy it without using the Mystic Force zords, and that would be like painting a big target on my forehead telling Venjix were I was. That was one thing that I could not allow to happen because Venjix would find out what I was and force me to fight my friends.


	4. Worries

I own nothing put the plot. Any ideas are welcome.

"Spoken"

'_Thoughts'_

Ziggy's P.O.V.

_The other battle ended with neither monster going giant on us and causing more damage to the city. Scott saw no problem to this but this just set me on edge because the only time a monster does not grow is when the villain is working on a bigger and more dangerous monster to care. I was also concerned on how a mystic monster had survived the destruction of the mystic lands. That was one thing that truly saddened me, the once beautiful and hidden land were now like the rest of the world a waste land._

"Series Green, the monster that you faced what was it doing?" the curious doctor asked.

"Nothing really, it was just wondering around attacking the land about forty feet from the dome" I replied.

"The land away from the dome not near the dome?" questioned Scott.

"That's right." I answered even thou I was more worried about other things.

_A mystic snow leopard monster survived the destruction of the mystic lands. If that is so then what else survived Venjix's takeover of the world. The one thing I know for sure is that the ranger bases are hidden underground and that it is impossible to get access to then without knowing the power codes. By the morphing grid what I would give to know if any of the mystic healers survived the destruction._

"Mystic Healer, what is that Ziggy?" Summer intoned cutting of my thoughts.

_Ok, I so I had muttered those worlds about loud time for some quick thinking._

"A mystic healer was a person from the old stories that my dad told me about. They cared for the land, and made sure that come the fall season, there was always of food for harvest." I explained. Summer accepted the answer and left it at that. _Good quick thinking on my par. I can't let anybody know my secret. By the powers keeping this hidden just got a whole harder if any other monsters survived in the waste lands. _Starting to mentally panic I thought to myself, _Ok the bases for Ninja Storm, and Jungle Fury are the closest if I ever need to use them. The next closet would be the S.P.D., Time Force, Lightspeed Rescue, and Overdrive. The other remaining bases of Might Morphin, Zero, Turbo, In Space, Lost Galaxy, Wild Force, Dino Thunder, and what remained of the Mystic Force base were all too far away to be used in a pinch._


	5. Written thoughts

I own nothing put the plot. Any ideas are welcome.

"Spoken"

'**Thoughts'**

Written thoughts

Ziggy's P.O.V.

Opening my journal I started to write what was happening lately and also my person thoughts on the events. The recent battle had me remembering my past. The other rangers were convinced that I was an orphan all my life. That's almost true. I am an orphan, but only a recent one. I arrived at Corinth after only being recently orphaned. That was four years ago. Four years ago the other ranger fell in battle, and three years and six months that the people were without hope. Six months ago Doctor K brought three new rangers to the field. Scott, Flynn, and Summer were good but they were not great. Being who I am and how I was raised allowed me to any faults that another rangers battling style had. I could not find any noticeable faults in the styles that Gem, Gemma and Dillon used. That alone was impressive since normally the newer rangers tend to have faults in their battle style, but they didn't.

Scott, Flynn, and Summer could fight but not as a solid unit. Being raised by ranger parents let me see one thing. That if the subconscious mind of a ranger knew were their team mates were they were better fights. Knowing were ones team mate were subconsciously allowed for them to easily get to the aid of each other. This more often than not saved a ranger from serious injuries. I have seen Gem, and Gemma doing this in battle without them even noticing it. I could also say the same for Dillon and myself. We always knew were the other was and like Gem, and Gemma fought accordingly.

Now back to Scott, Flynn, and Summer. Their fighting style was separate. They were always looking to see were their partners were. This more often than not allowed the enemy to get in an attack or they just barley dodged the attack. I hate to say it but if they don't start working together better, one day the enemy is going to deal some major damage to one of them.

My three primary colored team mates made up one of the tree units that make up the whole team. Gem and Gemma made up the second unit. Lastly Dillon and I made up the third unit. The units were broken down this way for one simple reason power wave length. My Uncle Bill, the blue Mighty Morphin ranger, once told me that all the ranger colors have a wave length to them. This wave length allowed for the creation on units. The units were rangers who could fight and at the same time know were a certain ranger was. The red, blue, and yellow ranger powers were one unit that never changed. The other ranger's colors form their units based on the person chosen to wield its power. I'm hoping that the others soon start to fight like a unit because I have a feeling that they're going to need it soon.

As wrote the last sentence in my journal I frowned. I know that if the others ever found my journal they would ask questions that I'm not ready to answer. Figuring that I've been in my room long enough I look at the clock. It read seven in the evening. Knowing I should eat, but knowing my nerves wouldn't let me I headed to the roof.

Opening the door to the roof I left the artificial breeze blow against me. Sighing I wish silently that it was a real cool breeze and not an artificial one. Taking a seat and leaning against the railing that went all along the roof I started make a list in my head of that has been weird the past few hours.


	6. Inner thoughts

I own nothing put the plot. Any ideas are welcome.

"Spoken"

'**Thoughts'**

Written thoughts

Ziggy's P.O.V.

**Ok, so Venjix doesn't bother to make his monster bigger. My heritage is starting to act up. I had an encounter with a mystic snow leopard monster. Only two attacks and both are relatively weak. I'm starting to think that Gem and Gemma know something has been bothering me for a few days. They are trying harder and harder to get my involved in team bonding exercises. It's almost as if they know that something is bothering me. Dillon is starting to notice something is off with me. Thankfully Scott, Flynn, and Summer suspect nothing. I'm going to have to pretend that nothing is bothering me for the next few days. I can't risk them finding out the truth.**

**Sighing once again I knew that was next to impossible. The mystic force energy that I inherited from my father was currently buzzing beneath my skin. I knew that when a ranger's power starts to buzz beneath the skin when not in morph something bad was coming. That was something that Cam, the green samurai from the Ninja Storm team, had discovered about the ranger powers. I deciding to just enjoy the night I look up and stare at the fake sky. I knew that the dome kept the people safe, and that the rangers kept people feeling hopeful, but to me it just reinforce the fact that Venjix basically controlled the whole world basically. One city is all that remained in his path and all that protected the last human city was six very different teens. Who have taken up the hope giving mantle of Power Ranger. I start to wonder how the others would react if they knew my true history and not the story I hide under.**

**No one would ever think that a power ranger would use such a story and background to hide. I sometimes wonder if what we're doing is really worth it. I know I shouldn't loses hope in what we are doing but, sometimes it just feels like Venjix's is gaining ground on us rather than the other way around. It seems that for every monster we defeat Venjix as two more to replace it. I often wonder if we will ever stop Venjix. It seems that every time we get new weapons to defeat his monster, stronger ones that make us look weak appear. Would it be worth the risks, to activate some of the old Ranger weapon or even zords? Staring up at the sky I relies that I should get some sleep, today was a wreck on my thought, and who knows what tomorrow will bring. **Leaving the roof I never saw the three pairs of eyes that look at me with concern.


	7. Venjix's Thoery

I own nothing put the plot. Any ideas are welcome. Updates are going to slow down because my college classes are start this Thursday and until I can work out time in my schedule to write and update please be patient with me.

"Spoken"

'**Thoughts'**

Venjix P.O.V.

The latest monster attack had me thinking. **That pathetic green ranger wasn't in the battle. My faithful Tanya 7 informed me that the green ranger was fighting else were at the time. Tanya reported that he was using some kind of energy. I'm thinking that the green ranger is **_**that **_**child. I quickly dismiss that idea. What child from that line would work with a cartel. I know that if **_**that**_** child had survived even they wouldn't be that idiotic. The other ranger most likely got tired of saving the green ranger and kept him from the main battle.**

Satisfied with that thought I turn my mind to the past. **The first wave of my varies attacks were stopped by older more experience Rangers. Even than they could not stand up against the constant onslaught of attacks. These older Rangers fell one by one starting with the Mighty Morphin group. I noticed that two rangers from different team seemed to be hiding something. They would keep glancing at a well-built shelter as if they were afraid of its destruction, for a personal reason. The Mystic Force green ranger and the S.P.D. yellow ranger were closer to each other than the other ranger were to the other teams. I often wonder what the reason was. I found out the reason later on, when their teams were the last two standing. The yellow ranger was saying good bye to a child the was about only four years old. The child was crying and had a high level of power coming from the young body. It was only when both ranger were drawing their last breath that I had discover that the little child was their son. I felt anger and then pleasure, for the only true threat to my power was a young child of only four that would most likely die before it even reached the domed city. The only reason it has taken me more than ten years to take control of the Earth is because those pathetic older rangers hid and sealed away a crystal the would have make all of this so much easier.**

**I had no worries now because according to Tanya the red blue and yellow rangers were losing faith in their ability to protect the last remaining dome that held the remains of humanity. This brought me great joy for even if **_**that**_** child was alive they would be hard pressed to make the rangers believe that they did have a chance at defeating me. The more the rangers doubt themselves that easier time I will have at defeating then a winning in the end. If the three first rangers lost hope then the others would soon follow.**


	8. Ranger's New Hope

I own nothing put the plot. Any ideas are welcome. The sing is Angel of Darkness By Alex C.

Sorry for the long wait I have been loaded down with college assignments, and hope you can forgive me for the ling wait. The next chapter should hopefully be up before the end of October but no promises.

I own nothing but the plot.

"Spoken"

'Thoughts'

The day started out normally or whatever is considered normal for a place that houses humanity's last hope for survival. Flynn was in the kitchen making smoothies, Summer and Scott were working on the cars. Gem and Gemma were in the lab helping Doctor K improve their current ranger weapons. Dillon was doing a light work out and Ziggy was once again in the roof of the Garage. Scott while working on his car remembered that Ziggy had training scheduled today.

"Hey do you guys know where Ziggy is? He needs to train." Scott asked.

Summer replied "Nope."

Flynn added "Haven't seen him today."

Dillon knowing where Ziggy was answered "He's on the roof again."

Scott sighed "Again. All Ziggy ever seems to do is lie on the roof and goof off. He needs to start taking being a ranger serious. He has got to start taking this serious and then maybe the battles wouldn't be so hard for him."

"Hey say that about Ziggy he works just as hard as the rest of us just because his style is different doesn't determine in the battle is easier or harder Scott." Gem said as he came out from Dr. K's lab. What they doing to improve the weapons was anyone's idea. The fact that monster were getting stronger at an incredible rate might mean that not even the weapon upgrades would soon be enough to stop the monsters. Gemma coming out from the lab was curious to what that low song like sound was and who was causing it.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" Gemma questioned.

Dillon spoke up "It sounds like someone is singing and it's coming from the roof." The rangers all raced to the roof and slowly look out to see their fellow ranger Ziggy singing a song from before Venjix took over.

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_The world is in your hand,_

_But I will fight until the end._

"That sound like are current situation with Venjix" Flynn commented. "Better yet who knew that Ziggy could sing" added a surprised Summer.

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_Don't follow your command,_

_But I will fight and I will stand._

_When darkness falls,_

_Pain is all,_

_The Angel of Darkness_

_will leave behind,_

_and I will fight._

"Ziggy is right no matter how hard it gets we need to keeping fighting for the innocent people that still live" Gemma said voicing her own thoughts.

_The love is lost,_

_beauty and light,_

_have vanished from_

_garden of delight._

_The dreams are gone,_

_midnight has come,_

_the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah..._

"OK, we needed to get Ziggy to sing more often. He sound amazing." Gem said thinking out loud.

_Chorus:_

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_The world is in your hand,_

_But I will fight until the end._

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_Don't follow your command,_

_But I will fight and I will stand._

_Hunt goes on,_

_deep in the night,_

_time to pray,_

_down on your knees,_

_you can't hide from the_

_eternal light,_

_until my last_

_breath I will fight( I will fight...)_

"_This song that Ziggy is singing has a good point we can't give up" _Scott thought thinking over his current all hope is lost it's over behavior. "I wonder why Ziggy has never sung before. Is there a reason behind it?" Dillon wondered out loud.

_Now realize, the stars they die,_

_darkness has fallen in paradise._

_but we'll be strong, and we will fight,_

_against the creatures of the night._

_Chorus:_

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_The world is in your hand,_

_But I will fight until the end._

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_Don't follow your command,_

_But I will fight and I will stand._

"Ziggy is right we need to keep fight and not give up hope no matter how dark the battle might seem" Dillon added once Ziggy was finished singing. The other rangers were in thought about what else their fellow ranger was hiding. Scott deciding to try and get some answers from the other ranger approached Ziggy. Scott and the other rangers thought that they saw and image of a couple hugging Ziggy. In the faintest of whispers the other rangers heard Ziggy say "I miss you mom and dad."

The other rangers left leaving Ziggy to remember his past. The other rangers all had the same thought running thru their heads Ziggy you lost your family. Did you ever move on from it? This being the general thought in their heads. Dillon on the other hand also thought Who were your parents, how did you lose them and what was your past like Ziggy?


End file.
